


imperium.

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Doctor Who, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexuality, Control, Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Control, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Доктору всегда нравилась способность Килгрейва.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 3





	imperium.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> сладкой парочке @11johnn и @meowzzello
> 
> писать нц - мой личный котёл в Аду, скажу я вам. наслаждайтесь моими болью и стыдом.

– Ты точно уверен?  
– Конечно, – Доктор с волнением облизывает губы. – Я уже несколько дней об этом думаю.

Килгрейву казалось милым то, как Доктор смущается своего предложения. Хотя сам он не видел в этом ничего постыдного, так как об этом никто не узнает. Килгрейв не считал извращением их идеи как-то разнообразить их постельную жи- тьфу, блять, просто секс, учитывая, какие мысли на этот счёт порой возникали у самого Килгрейва, предложение Доктора – только цветочки.  
Но только за то, что Доктор вообще его выдвинул, он мог бы удостоиться медали. Обычно открытый ко всему новому, Доктор неимоверно смущался и зажимался, когда речь заходила о его собственных желаниях. Особенно если те касались секса.  
Но что в этом такого, если им нравится? Килгрейв считал извращенцами всех тех, кто стремился узнать, каково это – спать с клоном. Пока Доктор не видел, Килгрейв отправлял любителей задавать такие вопросы в пешее эротическое – кем-кем, а клонами они точно не были.  
Все люди поголовно были извращенцами, желающими узнать, что скрывается за дверьми чужих спален. Доктор скромно называл такие их желания «любопытством», Килгрейв скромно уверял его, что в следующий раз такие любопытные могут и под поезд лечь. Совершенно случайно.

– Могу я спросить, отчего тебе захотелось именно этого? – Килгрейв поднялся с кровати, давая понять, что согласен на предложенное.  
– Твоя способность… – Доктор оттянул воротник своей рубашки, а затем и вовсе развязал и спустил галстук. – Странно влияет на меня. Я хочу выяснить…  
– Скажи проще, – усмехнулся Килгрейв.  
– Она меня возбуждает, – Доктор быстро выдохнул предложение, словно ещё секунда, и эти слова обратились бы в проклятие.

Они оба ждали момента, когда у Доктора появится иммунитет к вирусу Килгрейва, но пока что этого не происходило. У них была теория, что это связано с тем, что Килгрейв приказывает Доктору крайне редко, а если и приказывает, то Доктор в основном не успевает это осознать или бывает не против. А ведь иммунитет вырабатывается только тогда, когда от организма идёт сопротивление. Килгрейв думал, что, когда Доктор пошлёт его за очередной неуместный приказ, он отметит этот день красным в календаре и будет праздновать каждый год. Или чаще.

– Всегда или только когда я приказываю тебе?  
– Чёрт, Килгрейв…  
– Отвечай на вопрос, Доктор, – он слегка улыбнулся и снял свой пиджак, одним движением вешая его на изголовье кровати.  
– Всегда, – Доктор мотнул головой, но с собой уже не мог ничего поделать. – Особенно тогда, когда я вижу последствия твоих приказов.  
– О-о, – протянул Килгрейв, ухмыльнувшись, – Какие интересные подробности о тёмных мыслях светлого спасителя миров. Расскажи ещё.  
– Стоит мне только понять, что последствия наступают буквально из-за одного твоего слова, что люди действуют так, как ты им скажешь, и осознать это, как меня пробирает необъяснимый трепет.  
– Страх?  
– Нет! – Доктор замотал головой. – Только не страх. Скорее, восторг, – он вновь облизнул губы. – Закончил любоваться собой?  
– Доктор, ещё одна такая шпилька, и я запрещу тебе говорить вовсе, – Килгрейв прищурился.

Больше всего в их практике Доктор невзлюбил любые виды кляпов, и Килгрейв в этом был с ним абсолютно согласен. Однако это не значит, что Килгрейв не мог пользоваться этим ради шантажа.

Килгрейв подошёл ближе и забрался на кровать рядом с Доктором.

– Раздень меня. Начни с рубашки. И не касайся моей кожи.

Доктор любил прикосновения, он любил нежность и лёгкую ласку, любил поцелуи и всё, что с этим связано. Килгрейв видел разгорающийся огонёк жажды в его глазах, то, как он аккуратно расстёгивал каждую пуговицу, как пожирал его взглядом, ведь единственное, что он мог сейчас – это смотреть. И для него это было похоже на пытку – умом Доктор уже понимал, к чему ведёт такая игра, и это только раззадоривало его аппетит.  
С рубашкой Доктор справился сам, с брюками Килгрейв слегка подсобил, но помог всё равно относительно – когда Доктор расстегнул брюки и подцепил их вместе с нижним бельём, Килгрейв плавно прогнулся в пояснице, привставая на коленки, отчего Доктор издал тихий полувздох-полустон.  
Закончив раздевать, Доктор отложил одежду и продолжил пожирать Килгрейва глазами – приказ, запрещающий касаться, всё ещё действовал, хотя и без способности Доктор бы стал выполнять его. Доктор вообще, по мнению Килгрейва, был склонен к самобичеванию и даже мазохизму, ну а Килгрейв против не был, если это не вредило им обоим.

– А теперь, мой дорогой, – Килгрейв коснулся ладонью его щеки, и Доктор отдёрнулся, хотя хотел наоборот – быть как можно ближе, – Раздевайся сам, максимально касаясь своей кожи. Медленно.

Килгрейв не любил стриптиз, но он видел, как вело Доктора – тот вообще загорался, как лампочка, во всём, в том числе и в сексе. Килгрейв мог представить, как тот себя чувствует – Килгрейва и самого вело не меньше.

Наиболее быстро Доктор снял пиджак и кеды, которые оказались где-то на полу. Далее он коснулся поочерёдно своих запястьев, расстёгивая рукава, и перешёл к пуговицам, начиная с шеи. Провёл пальцами по ней, спускаясь ниже. Разделываясь с пуговицами, он небрежно и будто случайно задевал грудь и живот, а после, уже снимая рубашку полностью – плечи и руки.

– Не отводи от меня взгляд, Доктор, – Килгрейв не смущался, но Доктору было до красноты неловко, и поддерживать зрительный контакт было бы сложно, если бы не приказ. Теперь Доктор видел, как темнеют глаза Килгрейва, стоило ему опустить руки на свои брюки.

Брюки поддались легко. Доктор всё также медленно снял их вместе с бельём, касаясь бёдер, голеней и ступней. 

Что неудивительно, у них обоих уже стоял.

– А теперь, Доктор, – Килгрейв приблизился близко, но всё ещё не касаясь, и Доктор сглотнул, – Ложись и ласкай себя. Гладь себя. Я хочу смотреть.

Доктор лёг, продолжая смотреть на Килгрейва. Он провёл ладонями по плечам, огладил запястья и кисти, переместил руки на грудь. Выдохнув, огладил грудь и живот, коснулся бёдер и колен, до куда смог достать – и стал подниматься обратно.

– Стоп, – скомандовал Килгрейв, когда ладони коснулись таза. – Теперь раздвинь колени. Шире. И хорошо подготовь себя.

Воздух в комнате ощутимо нагрелся. Доктор уже давно не мог спокойно дышать, а теперь его дыхание и вовсе сбилось – от осознания, что Килгрейв смотрит и что ему нравится. Доктор хотел, очень хотел, чтобы Килгрейв коснулся его, чтобы разрешил касаться сам, но не решался перечить, хотя выдержки уже не хватало.  
Если способность Килгрейва раньше доводила до дрожи, то сейчас он был готов сделать, что угодно, чтобы он не переставал командовать.

– Килгрейв, – выдохнул Доктор, когда терпеть стало невозможно, – Пожалуйста…  
– Скажи, чего хочешь, Доктор.

Доктор скажет, хотя он не понимает, правда, не понимает, как Килгрейв может спокойно сидеть и не касаться себя, ведь у него тоже стоит, ведь он такой желанный, как Доктор вообще сможет и дальше смотреть на него и не хотеть коснуться в их повседневности, как он раньше сдерживал себя? Всё слилось в какой-то сон, перед глазами был туман, и лишь одно желание билось в голову – «Хочухочухочу».  
Но Килгрейву этого будет недостаточно, и Доктор собрал всю свою выдержку, чтобы исполнить приказ.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня коснулся. Чтобы ты был во мне. Тра- – он сглотнул, но слова уже рвались наружу. – Трахни меня, Килгрейв, пожалуйста!

Килгрейв подался вперёд, нависая над Доктором, но по-прежнему не касаясь его. Доктор тихо заскулил – приказ требовал не прикасаться, однако Килгрейв был так близко, что Доктор мог ощутить его дыхание на своей коже.  
Они пожирали друг друга взглядом секунд пять, которые Доктору показались вечностью. Он уже хорошо разработал себя, но всё ещё продолжал, и это было невыносимо – хотелось намного больше, чем только лишь пальцев внутри.

– Можешь прекратить, – Килгрейв мягко коснулся его руки, и Доктор вынул пальцы и отдёрнулся, как от огня. – Теперь, Доктор, ты можешь касаться меня, но замри. Не двигайся.

Доктор готов был завыть от смены приказов, но Килгрейв всё же коснулся его бёдер, устраиваясь между его ног. Доктор хотел податься к нему, но тело не слушалось, словно было сделано из камня.  
Невыносимо. Так притягательно. Килгрейв – настоящий садист, но это не значит, что Доктору это не нравится.

– Не кончай, пока я не скажу, Доктор, – с этими словами Килгрейв вошёл и замер, давая привыкнуть парой секунд, после чего начал двигаться, неторопливо набирая темп.

Приказа «молчать» всё ещё не было, и Доктор застонал, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Хотелось больше, и он задыхался от недостатка ощущений и от той заполненности, что уже была. Короткие вспышки боли граничили с эйфорией, и Доктора метало из одного состояния в другое, из-за чего он уже не мог адекватно осознавать реальность. Килгрейв был здесь – в мыслях и внутри его тела, но его всё ещё было мало, его катастрофически не хватало.

Несмотря на то, что Доктор почти перестал воспринимать реальность, он услышал – и сердца его пропустили удар – заветный приказ, раздавшийся у его уха:  
– Можешь двигаться.

Доктор как с цепи сорвался в тот миг, тут же обхватывая Килгрейва руками и бёдрами, почти вслепую находя его губы своими – и целуя, целуя глубоко и нежно, переплетаясь языками, находя долгожданную ласку. Напряжение внутри тела всё нарастало и никак не хотело уходить, Доктор гладил чужие спину и плечи, цеплялся за руки и всё целовал и целовал, пока Килгрейв уже вбивался в него, скользя всем телом по нему и кровати. Доктор застонал, чувствуя приближение долгожданной разрядки, но вскрикнул, когда её не наступило – приказ не давал даже расслабить собственное тело.  
Если Доктор и раньше обожал способность Килгрейва, то в тот момент он готов был признаться ей в любви наравне с её обладателем.

Благодаря или не благодаря этому, Килгрейв кончил первым, глухо рыкнув куда-то в шею Доктора, а затем снова поцеловав его, ловя молящий стон, так ласкающий слух. Долго мучить Доктора он не стал, и почти сразу после разрешения того тоже выгнуло в сладком оргазме – и после этого отбросило назад на кровать, словно реальность вдруг решила вернуть свой вес.

Они лежали рядом ещё добрых полчаса, глядя друг другу в глаза и синхронно дыша. Тела обоих были покрыты потом, и оба чувствовали себя счастливыми и крайне удовлетворёнными.

– Я хочу повторить, – подал голос Килгрейв, прижимая к себе Доктора одной рукой, – Пока ты не выработал иммунитет.  
– Такими темпами я выработаю его уже на следующей неделе, – расслабленно засмеялся Доктор, и Килгрейв снова поцеловал его, крадя нежный смех и тёплую улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> а я где-то читал, что у таймлордов нет простаты. так что Доктор – мазохист. я всё сказал.


End file.
